Broken Dreams
by zzzzzzzz
Summary: This is a sad story about Punch announcer in face Here is the break down Leena hurts Bit emotionally and this is what happens.
1. The Worst You Thing Could Do

I do not own zooids had I, I would own VIZ and hold some of the most important anime's hostage until my demands were met but that is a different story.

The Worst You Thing Could Do

By zzzzzz

It was a quiet and hot day and the entire base was quiet. Bit saw Leena alone and thought this was the best time to 'take action'.

'Ok all I have to do is tell her it's not like the end of the world.' Bit thought.

"Hi Leena wha cha doin' " Bit said nervously.

"Oh it's you Bit did you come to take more of my food or just to annoy me while I watch TV?" Leena said annoyed.

"Leena there is something I have to tell you" Bit said. "Leena. I. I love you."

Then Leena did something Bit deep down feared would happen.

"Buahahahahahah" Leena laughed. "You really thought I would ever like a moron like you. Your only use to this team is as a zoid pilot. Nothing more than an annoying acquaintance after that." Leena continued laughing after that.

Then Jamie and Brad showed up "Yeah Bit you are really funny thinking anyone could love a parts thief like you, who wins his zoid battles by sheer luck" said a hysterical Brad. " Yeah Bit you have no reason to be on this team besides being a run of the mill zoid pilot. Get a reality check." Everyone was laughing extremely hard.

Doc came in at that point.

"Hay Bit, they are right. When you stop winning battles and start costing us money you are out on the streets again." Doc starts laughing with the rest of the team.

Bit squeezed his eyes shut still seeing the images of everyone laughing at him "Shut Up. I'm out of here and I'm not coming back."

In unison "Good riddance" they turned to look at each other and started to crack up laughing again.

Then Bit heard a buzzing in his ears as his heart shattered.

"Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep."

Bit woke up in a cold sweat and completely fear stricken. He then started to curled up in a little ball and cry softly so no one else would hear. 'It was just a dream. It was just a dream.' He turned to his clock and it read 10:07. 'Shit the team can't find me like this I would never live it down. I could here it now, big strong Bit scared of a little dream.'

"BIT get down here now it's time to eat." a pissed off Leena yelled.

"Ok" Bit yelled back.

Later at breakfast

"You look like hell frozen over". Brad said

Bit just spaced out remembering his dream.

"BIT CLOUD do you know there my piece of cake that I put in the fridge last night went?" Leena asked annoyed.

All Bit said was "sorry Leena" barely above a whisper. This made everyone stop in there tracks they all turned to Bit and thought 'Bit Cloud, the cocky pilot, actually admitting he was wrong, and to Leena no less, for taking her food. No come-back, no reason, no running and chasing. He actually just apologized!'

"Bit is there something wrong?" asked a worried Leena.

+how is it so far. Well it will only get better so READ AND REVIEW every 15 reviews gets you a new chapter until I am out of ideas. And only one reviewed per chapter for a person no 15 Reviews from one person to get a new chapter --' GOOD BYE!


	2. Nightmares and Reality

I do not own zoids had I, I would own VIZ and hold some of the most important anime's hostage until my demands were met but that is a different story.  
Nightmares and Reality

By zzzzzz

"Leena. I need to tell you something in private." Said a serious Bit.

"Kay." Said an unsuspecting Leena.

Bit and Leena left to another room.

"Leena, I have been waiting a long time to tell you this and I think today is the day." Said Bit with a hint of fear in his voice.

Leena unable to read Bits actions or face was totally oblivious to what he was feeling.

"Go ahead shoot. What's on your mind." Said Leena.

"Leena, I. I." 'Come on Bit it was just a dream calm down.' "Leena, I love you" Bit said, finally summoning up enough confidence to do so.

Leena was silent for a couple of seconds then she did what was the only thing Bit had feared.

She laughed.

"Buahahahahah" Leena laughed " You almost had me for a second there. Who put you up to this? Was it Jamie, or wait was it Brad. No let me guess it was my dad."

"Ha ha yeah, just a joke ha ha" Bit said half heartedly. 'It wasn't just a dream it was a nightmare. Maybe I'm still in my bed and I will wake up any moment.'

Bit leaves the room of the laughing Leena. And enters the room of a laughing Jamie and Brad.

Oh no them too Bit thought.

"Hay Bit, funny one but how did you come up with it." Jamie said between laughing.

"No wonder you were so distant you must of thought hard on that joke" Brad said almost laughing as hard as Jamie was.

"Yeah my greatest one yet" Bit said trying to sound proud but failing. Brad and Jamie were laughing to hard to notice.

'If I remember my dream correctly then Doc should be laughing. He is probably just playing with his models. Might as well go check. That dream might have been some sort of sign.'

Bit passed the monitoring room and Doc caught his eye, as well as the video screen of the room Leena was laughing in. Bit was horrified at the sight when he heard Doc laughing.

'I can't take this anymore.' Bit thought.

Bit left outside of the room and that is when Doc turned around holding the comics' section of the newspaper.

'That is it. I have had it with this team.' Were the thoughts of a very angry zoid pilot.

+This time only 10 new reviews and you get another chapter but you can review multiple times just not for the same chapter ok. I have already made the chapters I just haven't release them yet, untill the reviews are in. --'


	3. Useless

I do not own zoids had I, I would own VIZ and hold some of the most important anime's hostage until my demands were met but that is a different story.

Useless

By zzzzzz

'I hate them. Why are they so mean to me? What did I ever do to them? No, they are not to blame it is all my fault, it always is my fault.' Bit was brought out of his thoughts by a loud noise.

"Bit come down to the briefing room so we can discuss the battle today." said Doc over the PA system.

'So they can't even tell me in person to come down. It doesn't matter this is my only use to them. A faceless zoid pilot.' Bit was thinking until he made it to the briefing room.

"...and that is how we can defeat their speed. Bit where have you been." asked an annoyed Jamie.

'Oh man this strategy is my best yet. To bad they will never use it. They never listen to my strategies. I don't know why I even bother.'

"What's wrong Jamie you look troubled?" asked Doc.

This pissed Bit off more than he expected.

'What the hell. I am humiliated and all they can do is laugh at me and Jamie looks a little troubled and it's all "what's wrong Jamie". This sucks. He doesn't do anything for the team at all. He is useless. Well, he does cook, clean, the laundry, make the strategies and sometimes he even battles. No, Jamie is not the useless one, I am.' Bit was taken form his self pity by Jamie yelling at him.

"Bit are you listening?" asked Jamie.

"Huh...Yeah of course I am listening." said a surprised Bit

"Hey Bit thinking up another joke to top today's?" asked a sarcastic Brad.

"Something like that." said a withdrawn Bit.

"Wow Bit! Thinking twice in one day don't hurt yourself" said Leena hoping to strike a cord she could usually easily find but today it appeared as if it weren't there.

Bit said nothing even though that actually struck the cord and sent him into anger he kept a calm exterior.

"OK team lets get ready for our Zoid battle". said Doc.

"Umm...What team are we up against?" asked a puzzled Bit.

Everyone face falls

"Bit you said you were paying attention to the briefing." said Jamie.

"It's the Lightning Sykes you moron." said Leena

"I AM NOT A MORON, LEENA." yelled a now pissed off Bit.

Leena had been waiting for this all day. A chance to blow off some excess stress. She had been saving this insult since the morning's fiasco.

"Oh and what makes you think that, you parts thief. You probably never finished high school. You probably dropped out and your parents probably kicked you out. You are NOTHING. You probably think that since life has been hard on you that everyone else should be nice. Well your wrong. Life is hard and people are worse." Leena said happy that she was able to work off that stress, and proud that she will have a fight to work off the rest.

Everyone expected World War III to erupt with no repent. Even Doc expected Bit to slap Leena for that, he would even let him after that. What Bit did surprised everyone yet again.

"Leena you shouldn't waste time arguing. You should load up your Gun Sniper. You only have 2 hours you know." Bit said in a monotone voice and an emotionless face.

Bit started to leave but when he got to the door he said with out turning around "Leena, never talk about my parents again." still monotone as if his heart and soul were consumed entirely by a deep depression.

With that he had left everyone in the room dumbfounded and shocked.

- 10 minutes later -

Some one finally spoke up. "Um Leena don't you think you should go apologize." said a bewildered Doc.

Not quite out of her shock she could only nod.

Leena made it to the hallway that led to Bits room. On the front of the door was a note. On the front all it said was 'BYE' it was obvious it was Bit's handwriting. Leena panic stricken and not thinking straight opened the door only to find it empty yet lived in. There was a lack of Bit that sent Leena's mind whirling. 'That idiot what does he think he is doing doesn't he know that we have a zoid battle in 2 hours and after I was nice enough to come here and apologize.' Anger being the first emotion that she felt stormed out and ripped the note off the door to reveal writing on the back.

'What the hell is this?' Thought Leena still unable to form words with her mouth since her last insult.

The note read

Dear Everyone,

I am sorry it didn't work out, you guys had been fun. I just can't take it anymore. Not that any of you care. I wish I could have left you guys on a better note, but things happen I guess. To Jamie I left you my 'Zoid Monthly' magazines, to Brad I leave you savings box under my bed of money I have made since I paid off Doc for the liger components parts, to Doc I leave you the liger zero and it's components parts, and finally to Leena I leave you my hidden boxes of junk food in my closet. Maybe our paths may cross again some day.

Sincerely,

Bit Cloud

'Oh my god what have I done.' Leena looked out the window and was relieved to find no one walking outside. 'Wait doesn't he have a truck?' Leena ran to the hanger and the ligers presence gave her a false since of security until she noticed that his truck was actually gone. Leena hopped into the Gun Sniper and started a search for Bit not remembering his truck has a cloaking ability.

'Bit I will get you for this. What the hell are you trying to prove by running away.'

+ This is a questionable one I was having a writers block problem as well as a computer problem. Well you can forget that old rule about having to have a specified number of reviews because I will keep it up but still give me input or else my Fan Fiction's might start to get crappy. So Review. A shout out to E-man the panda and everyone who wrote a review (a list will be in my next one). And a big shout out to anyone who has made me their favorite author so far only one but if more I will give a list in my next one so good bye for now.


End file.
